


Как мы спасались от боргов

by Egyptianess_Mau



Category: Heroes (TV 2006), Heroes Reborn (TV), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental travel, Don't copy to another site, Fantastic, Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egyptianess_Mau/pseuds/Egyptianess_Mau
Summary: Хиро Накамура не справляется со своей способностью, Ной волнуется, а Сайлар и Клэр попадают в переделку.





	1. 1. Майка Сандерс

**Author's Note:**

> После событий 4-го сезона Heroes NBC. Кроссовер со Стар Треком. POV персонажей.  
> Людям, незнакомым с сериалом "Герои", читать будет неинтересно!

Я не знаю, почему мистер Беннет так не любит Сайлара. То есть знаю, конечно, но ведь с Клэр ничего не случилось, она живая, она вообще умереть не может, такая уж способность. Отрежет себе что-нибудь — ну так, случайно или даже нарочно, чтобы кому-нибудь показать, — и всё отрастает обратно. Смотрится жутко, но по сути-то очень клёво. Хорошая способность. Такая есть только у неё — и вот теперь у Сайлара. У Питера тоже была, но он её потерял, когда встретил своего отца. Понимаете, у Питера оказался жуткий отец — готов родных сыновей убить, только бы до власти дорваться, ну и дорвался. А затем нарвался — на Сайлара. А Сайлару тогда убить было — что плюнуть. Вот и остался Питер и без отца, и без способностей. А после способность он себе всё-таки привил, тоже хорошую. Теперь Пит может перенимать любую чужую способность — но только одну. А раньше он был круче всех, чужие способности к нему сами прилипали, и никого не надо было убивать. Сайлар так не умел. Если бы ему сразу сказали, что он тоже так может, разве стал бы он людям черепа вскрывать? Я думаю, что не стал бы. А Клэр и её папа думают, что стал бы всё равно. Что ему это нравится.

Мистер Беннет не верит, что Сайлар может измениться, а я знаю, что так бывает. Просто мистер Беннет не видел, как Сайлар мучается, а я видел. Мне это знакомо — у меня мама была такая. Одна половина мамы была злая и страшная, и жутко сильная, и вторая половина ничего не могла с этим поделать. Она была слабее, понимаете? Мама будто очнётся — а вокруг одни трупы, да ещё поломаны по-всякому, Джессика не церемонилась, я же говорю. И что? Что делать-то было? Пока мама внутри себя с Джессикой не разобралась, нам с папой даже прятаться от неё приходилось, даже убегать. Вот так и от Сайлара все бегали, а я знаю, что внутри он неплохой парень, он мне жизнь спас. Он себя расстрелять позволил вместо меня, скажете — пустяк? Чтó ему, он всё равно умереть не может? Только это больно, когда тебя пулями рвут, а Сайлар боль чувствует, ещё как. И потом, он ведь не обязан был меня спасать, понимаете? И приводить к себе домой, когда за мной охотились вовсю, тоже не должен был. Но ведь привёл, накормил и дал выспаться, а я к тому времени уже и вспомнить не мог, когда спал спокойно в последний раз.

Той ночью я проснулся от голосов и подсмотрел, как он превращается в свою маму и разговаривает с ней — не в настоящую маму, а в приёмную, но всё равно она его любила, как родного, а он её нечаянно убил. Она была совсем обыкновенная, не было ему никакого резону её убивать. А вот я — другое дело, я «особенный». Но Сайлар меня отпустил. Только велел больше на глаза ему не попадаться. Я понимаю: когда злая половина его одолевает, он людей перестаёт видеть, только способности у них в мозге. Нет человека, одна способность висит, бери, пожалуйста! Вот он и берёт. Не знаю как, но он это может. А я зато умею разговаривать с машинами. С любыми, и они слушаются, делают, что я хочу. Но внутри у меня нет второй половины, так что я этим пользуюсь, чтобы людям помогать. А Сайлар болтается как неприкаянный. Одному поможет, другого убьёт, совсем запутался. Ну я ему и сказал перед тем, как уйти: чего ты паришься? У тебя такие способности, ты можешь всем нам помочь! Ты же можешь хоть в президента превратиться — и на нас перестанут охотиться, чего ты, подумай!

Он, видно, подумал и согласился, потому что перекинулся в сенатора Нейтана Петрелли и отправился на встречу с президентом. Но об этом мне уже после рассказали. Тогда-то я просто испарился из его квартиры, пока он не передумал и не перестал видеть во мне человека.

Я вернулся к Доусонам, к бабушке и Монике. И всё закончилось, за «особенными» вдруг перестали охотиться, как будто и не было ничего — ни оранжевых комбинезонов, ни здания 26. Жизнь пошла… обыкновенная. Только сенатор Нейтан Петрелли вдруг погиб — разбился на самолёте. Монику злило, что я не поверил, будто это несчастный случай, ей-то хотелось, чтобы всё стало как раньше, спокойно, без внезапных смертей и без чужих людей в нашей жизни. И так уж им пришлось переехать в Оклахому, когда на «особенных» устроили охоту.

И вот через несколько месяцев сидим мы всей семьёй в Оклахоме и смотрим вечерние новости, а там показывают нашу Клэр! И Клэр в открытую заявляет, что она — «особенная». И прыгает с колеса обозрения вниз, чтобы это доказать. Прямо на глазах у репортёров! Ну и доказала. И всё это посреди Нью-Йорка. Буквально через пять минут после того, как какой-то «особенный» псих чуть не похоронил полгорода, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. Обратил, конечно, и Клэр вот тоже — обратила. Мы с Моникой только переглянулись, глаза у Моники круглые-круглые, и уже понимает она, что недолго ей жить в Оклахоме осталось, прощай, спокойная жизнь! А на экране тем временем появляется Питер Петрелли и обещает, что все пояснения будут завтра, на пресс-конференции, а на сегодня достаточно уже новостей.

Тут бабушка поднимается и говорит: ну вот что, в Тампе есть у меня троюродная сестра, поезжайте-ка вы с Моникой к ней. На пару месяцев. На шее у сестры не сидите, устройтесь на работу, и слышать ничего не хочу, Моника, баров повсюду хватает, а расторопные официантки и в Тампе нужны. Давайте, дети, и забудьте слово «особенные», а когда всё уляжется, я сама за вами приеду. Вот пресс-конференция пройдёт — и отправляйтесь.

Только не было никакой пресс-конференции. В новостях на следующий день говорили лишь о том, что в Центральном парке газопровод взорвался. А девушка, которая пыталась покончить с собой, — просто ненормальная, но ей помогут, пусть американские граждане не волнуются. Но я, понятное дело, не ждал, пока мне новости по ящику сообщат, а выловил их сам в сети — и приказы о перемещениях солдат, и запросы в медицинские институты, и первые списки «особенных». Так что, пока все ждали пресс-конференцию, мы уже летели прочь, и не в Тампу, а в Балтимор, где нас вообще никто не знал, и документы у нас были фальшивые.

Однако и в Балтиморе мы прожили недолго. Несколько дней просидели в частной гостинице, Моника даже горничной успела устроиться, и вдруг однажды вечером прямо посреди нашего номера — хлоп! — образовался тот японец, Хиро, который проткнул Сайлара самурайским мечом на Кирби-Плаза, три года назад.

— Майка Сандерс, — говорит он. — Нужна твоя помощь!

Кладёт мне руку на плечо и — хлоп! — прощай, Балтимор. Не знаю, когда увидимся, Моника.

Мы стоим посреди большой комнаты, а вокруг сидят — кто в креслах, кто на диване — разные люди, и некоторых я знаю — кого-то выручал-предупреждал, что идут за ними солдаты, с кем-то знаком лично: с мистером Беннетом, с мистером Паркмэном, с Питером, ну и его маму тоже ни с кем не перепутаю.

— А что случилось? — спрашиваю я. — Ну, кроме всего, что уже случилось?

Хиро смотрит на меня сквозь очки, и лицо у него грустное и виноватое такое.

— Случилось, мистер Майка, что нужно людей спасать. Болельщицу и мистера Сайлара.

— Мистера Сайлара! — скрипит зубами мистер Беннет, а Хиро продолжает:

— И только ты, Майка Сандерс, можешь их спасти!


	2. 2. Мохиндер Суреш

**20 октября 2007, 22-35** , отчёт доктора Суреша… чёртов диктофон… раз-раз… однажды в моём полном распоряжении будет первоклассная техника, а не это убожество. И замечательная современнейшая лаборатория… Что значит халатно относиться к своим врачебным обязанностям! Разве в госпитале не обязаны были предупредить Накамуру, что после операции он должен крайне бережно относиться к своему здоровью! Хотя… кому бы пришло в голову, что Накамура возьмётся работать живым телепортом для целой толпы с Карнавала! Я ушам не поверил, когда Андо сказал мне об этом. И вот, извольте видеть результат: полностью неадекватный Накамура, с провалами в памяти и безоблачным взглядом ребёнка, а доктор Суреш должен всё исправить! А я не волшебник, к вашему сведению! Я не могу обратить это вспять, я себе-то помочь не могу, а как славно было бы избавиться сейчас от проклятой способности и не волноваться из-за откровений Клэр! Нет, по её милости мы прячемся тут в глухом посёлке посреди Нью-Мексико. Питер и миссис Петрелли обращаются с Сайларом как с родным, Клэр и мистер Беннет с ним постоянно ссорятся, Мэтт смотрит на всё это подозрительно, но помалкивает, и мне кажется, что все от меня что-то скрывают. Мэтт отмахивается от меня, говорит, что это длинная история, и уходит тетёшкаться с сыном. Я знаю только, что Сайлару каким-то образом удалось взять Голод под контроль, и теперь он с нами в одной лодке, потому что внезапно разучился убивать. Ну как же чешутся руки взять образцы и проанализировать! Никто меня не понимает, никто.

Местные жители поначалу сходили с ума от любопытства, зачем мы сняли большой пустующий дом. Через дорогу и рядом с белым заборчиком постоянно кто-то толокся. На второй день Сайлар вышел и приветливо сказал зевакам, что мы собрались на духовный семинар, и пригласил всех желающих вливаться. Жители принялись обходить дом по широкой дуге, и все наши посмотрели на Сайлара с уважением.

Вчера приходил шериф, и миссис Петрелли с этой её улыбкой сомнамбулы вышла к нему сама и позвала участвовать в медитации так сердечно, что я бы на месте шерифа согласился. Но шериф ретировался, а посёлок окончательно утратил к нам всякий интерес. От Сайлара, который ходит в местный супермаркет за продуктами и улыбается всем, кого видит, откровенно шарахаются, пряча глаза. Но как же, как же это он умудрился взять Голод на поводок? Чего бы я только не отдал за лабораторию, которую мне предоставили в «Пайнхёрст», или хотя бы за мою, в мастерской Айзека! Ну и за сотрудничество мистера Грея, конечно. Это унизительно — добывать образцы ДНК, воруя волосы с его расчёски. Вообще-то это общее дело и не меня одного касается!

И вот когда я уже почти решился подойти к нему и поговорить об анализах, Андо приводит с прогулки Хиро, тот доедает вафлю, улыбается и вдруг замечает Сайлара. Как будто в первый раз. Как будто не живёт с ним вместе под одной крышей уже добрых две недели. Сайлар в это время стоит у окна рядом с Клэр и, как всегда, пикируется с ней, пока мистера Беннета нет рядом. Дальше всё происходит мгновенно. Хиро вдруг бросает вафлю и бежит к нему с криком «Залдей!».

Сайлар и мяукнуть не успел, как свихнувшийся японец хлопнул его по плечу. Мяукнуть не успел, а Клэр за руку прихватил. Так втроём и испарились.

Все повскакали с мест, из кабинета прибежал мистер Беннет, кричит: «Где моя дочь?» «Где мой сын?» — кричит миссис Петрелли. (Nota bene: у неё тоже необходимо попросить образцы.) Тут появляется Хиро, поправляет очки одним пальцем и улыбается всем, довольный.

— Где мой сын? — тихо повторяет миссис Петрелли, подступая к нему с одной стороны, а с другой вырастает мистер Беннет, и Хиро смотрит то на одну, то на другого, и уже не такой довольный.

— Теперь всё хорошо! — говорит он. — Я спас болельщицу от залдея.

— Где моя дочь? — спрашивает мистер Беннет тоже тихо, но как-то так, что Хиро вообще перестаёт улыбаться.

— Дочь? — удивляется Накамура и оглядывается. — Болельщица была здесь. Только что.

Тут мистер Беннет говорит что-то по-японски и добавляет ядовито:

— Я, Хиро, знаю, что она стояла здесь только что. Теперь, как видите, не стоит, потому что ваш «залдей» прихватил её с собой, а вы, как я вижу, и не заметили!

Накамура только глазами хлопает, и Ной орёт:

— Куда ты их послал?!

— Залдей больше не причинит зла, Хиро спас мир!

— Суреш!

Вот теперь Суреш. Теперь «помогите, доктор». Теперь для меня у всех нашлось время. Паркмэн, Питер и Ной уже пообещали мне всё рассказать, а я им пообещал постараться разговорить Накамуру. Но пока всё, что я слышу, это «Залдей не опасен» и «Я спас мир уже три раза. Или четыре, я не помню».


	3. 3. Клэр Беннет

Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу! Когда ты уже отстанешь от меня, когда поймёшь, что не хочу я разрушать между нами стены, ну пойми уже, ты вроде умный!

Не понимает. Ничего не хочет понимать. Я знаю: ему просто весело доводить меня до белого каления. Убивать не может, так хотя бы поиздеваться, гад такой. Вот какого, спрашивается, дьявола ты за меня уцепился? И где мы теперь оказались по твоей милости, скажи, пожалуйста! Не по твоей милости? Нет уж, дорогуша, по твоей! Без тебя я стояла бы сейчас у окна, а может, уже пила бы кофе с бабушкой! Не называть тебя дорогушей? А почему? Не нравится, вот как? А знаешь что, дорогуша… хап… хап…

Чёрт, Сайлар, не смей перекрывать мне кислород! Я не кричу, а говорю! Что?.. Я ничего не слышу. И не вижу. Ой, вижу… ой, мама… мамочка!!!… хап… хап…


	4. 4. Мохиндер Суреш

**21 октября 2007, 8-04**. Продолжаю запись. Появилась надежда что-то узнать. Должен признаться, моя мысль привлечь Мэтта с его способностью показалась мне необыкновенно удачной. Когда я её озвучил, все посмотрели на меня с уважением. Но увы, кажется, тут нужен истинный целитель, а не манипулятор разумом: у Накамуры наступили какие-то странные изменения в мыслительном процессе, и Мэтт видит сплошной Стар Трек. Цитирую дословно — больше ведь никому и дела нет до ведения научной документации: «Мостик "Энтерпрайз" — поднимай шестерых, Скотти — не могу, капитан, они стреляют, мы подняли щиты! — капитан, логично предположить, что мы имеем дело с новой формой жизни — ты их видел, Спок, это же машины! — не совсем, Боунз, Спок прав, это скорее киборги — вы будете ассимилированы — сопротивление бесполезно — поднимай троих, Скотти!» — и прочую бессмыслицу.

Андо уверяет, что Накамура уже побывал в будущем на премьере нового Стар Трека; что-то он путает: даже я знаю, что борги появились не при Кирке, а при капитане Пикаре. Что, Хиро? Капитан Пикар? Нет? На что ты отреагировал? Капитан Кирк, нет? Борги?

 **8-52**. Продолжаю запись, прерванную Накамурой. Хиро завопил: «Борги! Вы все будете ассимилированы!» — так громко, что миссис Петрелли расплескала кофе, а маленький Мэтти опи́сался. Несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы успокоить малыша, потому что не было Сайлара, у которого это получалось быстро и ловко, и затем мы снова подступили к Хиро. Но больше мы не смогли добиться от японца ни слова. Мистер Беннет сказал, что ему всё это осточертело и он отправляется за каким-то старым чудаком с дредами, который умеет возвращать память. Все посмотрели на него с уважением. А что же он раньше не вспомнил про своего чудака! Сейчас Андо уговаривает Хиро телепортироваться с мистером Беннетом прямо туда, куда он отправил весь Карнавал. Хиро согласился! Прерываю запись. В конце концов, я тоже хочу кофе.

 **9-15**. Труд учёного часто незаметен и почти всегда недооценён. Он сопряжён с несправедливостью и опасностью… Да поставил я уже кофе, поставил, мистер Беннет! Уже записываю. Спасибо, миссис Петрелли. Я тоже считаю, что одна минута ничего не изменит. Итак. Накамура с мистером Беннетом только что вернулись с Карнавала, и это совсем прежний Хиро. Это прежний Хиро, и лица на нём нет, потому что он вспомнил, что доставил Сайлара прямиком в Куб, чтобы борги разобрали его на части. При этом он вспомнил и то, что Сайлар когда-то исцелил от аневризмы его девушку, и теперь убивается от угрызений совести.

— Я пообещал ему, что он умрёт в одиночестве, — и как поступил с ним? Бросил его на растерзание Коллективу!

— Не понимаю совершенно, о чём ты говоришь, Хиро, — замечает мистер Беннет, — и, видит Бог, я последний, кто станет плакать по мерзавцу, но, понимаешь, Сайлар в этом… — коллективе? — не один. Он, видишь ли, прихватил мою дочь Клэр, так что, пожалуйста, немедленно верни её обратно.

— Их, разумеется, — вступает миссис Петрелли, и холоду в её голосе могла бы позавидовать Трейси Штраус. — Ты, конечно, имел в виду их обоих.

— Хиро, — вмешивается Питер, — просто доставь меня туда, и я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Очень хорошо, Пит, — продолжает Анжела, — но «что-нибудь» в этом случае меня не устраивает.

— Мы с Хиро всё исправим!

— А это меня устраивает ещё меньше. Признайся, Ной, если ты приложишь голову и хорошо постараешься, то придумаешь какой-нибудь простой и сносный план?

— Чтобы строить планы, мне нужно понимать, с чем мы имеем дело!

— Вы не знаете, кто такие борги?! — это Хиро поражён до глубины души, и Андо, хоть и молчит, поражён не меньше. Прежде, чем я успеваю объяснить японским гикам, что не все живут виртуальной жизнью, а кое-кто вынужден зарабатывать себе на хлеб тяжким трудом, например, в такси, Хиро исчезает! И возвращается с диском.

— Вот, — говорит он, — здесь — борги!

— У меня нет времени смотреть ваше анимэ! — мистер Беннет в последние дни на удивление быстро выходит из себя.

Миссис Петрелли подходит к Накамуре, берёт диск и направляется к ноутбуку.

— Пойдём, Ной, — я упоминал, как восхищаюсь этой женщиной, её хладнокровием и присутствием духа? — Мы должны знать, с чем имеем дело. Не забывай, что наши дети — слава Богу, особенные. К тому же Гэбриэл — очень сообразительный мальчик, а Клэр — очень везучая девочка. У нас есть небольшая фора.

— Это не анимэ! — обретает голос Андо, и Хиро возмущённо кивает, тут же подхватывая пальцем и поправляя очки, но мистер Беннет отмахивается от них и усаживается рядом с Анжелой на диване. С другой стороны на подлокотнике устраивается Питер, Мэтт удаляется на кухню подогревать смесь для орущего малыша, и на пятьдесят минут мы погружаемся в любимый мир Хиро Накамуры.

Затем мы все молчим. Анжела, поджав губы, медленно опускает крышку ноутбука, а мистер Беннет говорит:

— Ну, решение только одно.

И все трое — он, Питер и миссис Петрелли — произносят:

— Майка!


	5. 5. Клэр Беннет

Мы стояли не то в узком отсеке, не то в широком коридоре, созданном дизайнером, явно помешанным на проводах и металле. Об удобстве людей тут никто не беспокоился, да и людей, в общем, не было. В лучшем случае — частично люди, и они стояли тут рядами вдоль стен, каждый на собственной платформе, как огромные оловянные солдатики в гигантской коробке. Я-то их сразу узнала, только поверить не могла, что Хиро додумался затащить нас сюда, а между прочим, эпизоды про боргов были самыми страшными! Я бросила взгляд на Сайлара — ну конечно, этому всё было нипочём, и он рассматривал приближающихся боргов с таким интересом, как будто они были редкими животными, а мы пришли поглазеть на них сквозь толстенные прутья ограды. Только никакой ограды не было и в помине, а они шли, посвистывая и поскрипывая, жужжа приборами, кожаные и металлические, жуткие, и у каждого одна рука заканчивалась очень неприятной на вид и опасной штукой, а лица были обескровленными. Мёртвыми.

— Это что за киберзомби? — поинтересовался он тихо, и я на секунду забыла, что испугалась.

— Это борги! Дроны Борг! — воскликнула я шёпотом. — Ты боргов не знаешь?!

— Ну прости, — проворчал он, задетый, — не читал я эту книжку.

— Это не книжка!

— Комикс? Ну тем более не читал.

Вообще, отдать ему должное, соображал он хорошо: боргов не знал, но уже понял, что мы в выдуманном мире. Ох, я надеялась, что в выдуманном, но выглядело тут всё как настоящее… Мы тихо удалились в нишу, образованную гигантским слотом с одной стороны и высоким железным шкафчиком с другой. Ну, это здорово походило на шкафчик, а было, наверное, каким-нибудь распределительным щитом, я не знаю.

— Борги — завоеватели, — объяснила я. — Они подчиняют себе все расы и поглощают их знания. Вот видишь, среди этих троих один бывший человек, один ромуланец или вулканец, а третий…

Тут он посмотрел на меня с таким интересом и восхищением, как будто это я была редким животным.

— Я поражён, Клэр, — и я разозлилась оттого, что уши у меня стали горячими от удовольствия. Мне безразлично его одобрение, понятно? — Вулканец, говоришь? Ну, это мне знакомо. Острое ухо, да?

— Боргов не знаешь, а про острые уши в курсе, — подколола я, следя за приближением дронов. Я помнила, что, пока Коллектив нас не заметил и не поставил дронам задачу, они будут нас игнорировать. Разговор с Сайларом меня отвлёк и странным образом успокоил. До чего приятно знать что-то, чего не знает мистер Я-понимаю-как-всё-работает. Вот и пусть поволнуется.

— Можно не читать фантастику, — прошептал он едва слышно, ведь дроны были уже в десятке метров от нас, — не скупать комиксы пачками и не смотреть сериалы. Но невозможно быть американцем и не знать, кто такой мистер Спок. Они нас не видят, — добавил он громче и с явным удовлетворением. — Ну-ка, Клэр, что ты знаешь об этом? Расскажи мне всё, что помнишь, или я узнаю сам.

— Как? — насмешливо спросила я. Он демонстративно поднял палец, и его обвила на секунду колкая голубоватая спираль.

— Пижон, — фыркнула я, и тогда он сделал это — пропустил троицу боргов мимо ниши, где мы прятались, вышел на середину коридора и поднял руку, нацелившись в среднего, идущего позади остальных.

— Сайлар, нет! — крикнула я, повисая на его руке, но сделала это напрасно. Руку повело, и борг, которого Сайлар уже выцепил телекинезом и поднял в воздух, с грохотом грянулся о неподвижного собрата, мирно запитывавшегося на своей платформе. Приборы зажужжали громко и озабоченно, андроид повернул голову, и на нас уставились и живой правый глаз, и уродливый искусственный окуляр на кожаной нашлёпке, заменяющей существу глаз левый, и, кажется, ещё штук сто глаз открылось со всех сторон, во всех переборках. Вот клянусь, мне показалось, что весь Куб уставился на нас, и ноги у меня ослабели от страха.

Между тем вывалившийся борг вернулся на платформу и флегматично запитался снова, два других андроида продолжали идти как ни в чём не бывало, и уже завернули за угол коридора. «Наш» борг начал неуклюже подниматься. Тут я осознала, что перестала висеть на руке Сайлара и нервно прижимаю её к себе, а этот поганец не замедлил прижаться ко мне сзади и с ухмылкой обозревает сверху вырез на моей кофточке. Я в ярости оттолкнула тяжёлую руку и развернулась к нему лицом, но сделала только хуже. Сайлар немедленно обвил меня обеими руками, так, что я не смогла залепить ему оплеуху, как собиралась, а только подпрыгивала в кольце этих ручищ волосатых и сама понимала, как смешно выгляжу.

— Не волнуйся, милая, — сказал этот засранец с заботой, — я не дам тебя в обиду.

От возмущения я пару раз хватанула воздух, не находя слов, — да я убить его была готова, вот прямо тут, дайте мне что-нибудь тяжёлое! Но если этому озабоченному типу ни до чего нет дела, кроме моего декольте, то я, по крайней мере, способна сохранить ясную голову и чётко соображать. И я и прошипела ему:

— Правда? Вот спасибо тебе, ты просто мой герой! А теперь посмотри мне за спину и сделай что-нибудь с этим дроном! И, к твоему сведению…

Тут он внезапно расцепил руки и шагнул мимо меня, и я услышала характерный звук, который производил его телекинез, когда Сайлар быстро перемещал что-то тяжёлое. Я оглянулась.

Борг снова висел в воздухе, и Сайлару понадобились обе руки, чтобы одной в его фирменном стиле придерживать жертву за горло, а второй рукой не позволять оторвать эту стреляющую дрянь, заменяющую андроиду конечность, от потолка. Дрон слабо подёргивался и жужжал, внутри него что-то пощёлкивало и переключалось. Глаза Сайлара потемнели и были полны тяжёлого пристального любопытства — казалось, он изучал борга на уровне микросхем. А между тем весь Куб уже был в курсе нашего появления, я не сомневалась.

— Ты у него способность ищешь? — съязвила я. — Её нет.

— Помолчи, Клэр, — ответил он отстранённо и озабоченно и сказал дрону: — Назови своё имя.

Борг продолжал глядеть на него живым глазом, а искусственным вращал до тех пор, пока не навёл его на меня.

— Как — тебя — зовут? — опасным шёлковым тоном повторил Сайлар, и борг произнёс ровно:

— Второй из Трёх. Особи, вы будете ассимилированы. Со…

— Понятно, спасибо. — И затем одним движением Сайлар свернул дрону голову, уронил кучу металла и проводов на палубу и сосредоточенно превратил андроида в жирную матовую лужу расплава. Меня затошнило.

— Ты говорил, что не можешь убивать, — выдавила я и возненавидела себя за то, как слезливо это прозвучало. — Я тебе поверила, сукин ты сын!

Сайлар глянул на меня искоса, взял за руку и быстро повёл по коридору, туда, куда ушли Первый и Третий из Трёх.

— Не могу, — подтвердил он, — но это не убийство. Так, вывел устройство из эксплуатации. — На ходу он начал превращаться в дрона, и процесс меня увлёк на минутку или две: ткань пижонской курточки и чёрных джинсов заменила чёрная кожа в облипку, на мгновение мне показалось, что рядом со мной идёт порноактёр в костюме из латекса, только подростковые кеды всё портили — они исчезли последними. И затем поверх кожи начали образовываться не то металлические, не то полимерные накладки, напоминающие латы рыцаря — наплечники и поножи, массивный нагрудник, — и провода, всюду зазмеились чёрные провода, один из которых эффектно проткнул Сайлару щеку с проступившей щетиной, уходя куда-то в рот. Исчезли тёмные отросшие волосы, и теперь Сайлар был лыс, а левую половину головы и лица скрыл кожаный полушлем со встроенным объективом. Последний штрих — и бледный, но вполне живой цвет кожи сменила полностью обескровленная плоть. Тут Сайлар остановился, повернулся ко мне и медленно вырастил на левой руке остроконечную дрянь. Не хватало только эффектно подуть на сопло.

— Оцени, — предложил он и гордо зажужжал, вращая искусственным глазом, как кибер-пародия на Аластора Хмури. Я глянула на него и зашлась от смеха.

— Не… не… — пыталась сказать я, и Сайлар посмотрел на меня с обидой. Явно ожидал от меня другой реакции.

— Мне тебя придушить немного или ты сама успокоишься? — с раздражением спросил он.

— Са… фу-у-у-у… сама! — Я перевела дух и пояснила: — Побрейся, чудовище! Считай, что ты уже спалился. Небритый борг, — я покачала головой, а когда глянула на него снова, он был уже безупречен. Вылитый андроид с тонкой фигурой и мёртвым лицом Сайлара, весь в проводах и приборчиках, с железным гульфиком, всё как положено, — или я ничего не понимаю, или сама Королева не отличила бы его с виду от других «пчёл» в своём улье. Обидно, что всё это впустую. Я улыбнулась с сожалением и даже не стала застревать на мысли, почему мне хотелось, чтобы его усилия не пропали даром.

— Ты безупречный борг, — сказала я со вздохом, проведя ладонью по его щеке и не чувствуя ни следа щетины. Единственное живое существо рядом со мной. Никого, кроме него, на сотни световых лет вокруг.

— Но?..

— Но всё это зря, Сайлар. Что знает один борг — знает весь Коллектив.

— Но те двое ушли? Ах да. У них была задача, — полувопросительная интонация, густые ресницы на нижнем веке видимой стороны лица, кажущиеся особенно тёмными на фоне бескровной кожи. — Ну что ж. Я могу превратить в металлолом или расплавить уйму этих Железных Дровосеков.

— Их тут тысячи вообще-то. Ты не справишься.

— Знаешь, отец учил меня не уклоняться от вызовов. — Он усмехнулся, задумчиво поворачивая и рассматривая свою «пушку». — Не скажу, что он злоупотреблял моим воспитанием, но тем не менее. — Сайлар тряхнул головой, выдернул провод из щеки и стянул шлем. На продолговатом голом черепе немедленно начали расти тёмные волосы с каштановым отливом. — Что ж, раз не нужен… избавимся от всего лишнего.

По коридору, насколько он был виден, и по другим, невидимым, закоулкам корабля раздался умноженный эхом звук отщёлкивающихся устройств и затем тяжёлая поступь «оловянных солдат», сходящих с платформ и идущих к нам. Мы переглянулись, и я переместилась ему за спину так привычно, как будто делала это всегда.

— Продержись подольше, Сайлар, — сказала я ему. — Не хочу, чтобы меня ассимилировали.

Он оглянулся, и кожа снова была живой, а карие глаза смотрели тепло и благодарно, и я решила поразмыслить обо всём этом после… если Хиро одумается и вытащит нас. Потому что при иных раскладах шансов у нас не было.


	6. 6. Майка Сандерс

Когда Хиро поднатужился и переместил нас с Питером в Куб, я почувствовал себя… странно. Задача казалась лёгкой — там, в Нью-Мексико. Подключиться к первому же порту и передать приказ… но на деле я, честно скажу, растерялся. Я готовился к тому, что Куб будет враждебен, что не сразу найду порт… что борги перехватят нас прежде, чем я успею поговорить с системой и упросить её помочь нам. Обычно у меня не бывает проблем с техникой, на то я и технопат, но тут… всё оказалось не таким, как представлялось. Куб, понимаете, он словно вибрировал, даже воздух в коридорах был зыбким, так мне почудилось. Я потянулся к порту в ближайшем ложементе, но Питер перехватил мою руку, внимательно оглядывая некрасивые и запутанные внутренности этого корабля.

— Погоди-ка, Майка, не спеши, давай сначала оглядимся. Не хватало тебе подцепить какой-нибудь вирус от чокнутой машины. Она всё-таки не земная.

— Ты тоже чувствуешь, что с машиной что-то не то? — спросил я с удивлением: Питу не полагалось ощущать машину, он продублировал способность Хиро, чтобы подстраховать нас, если у японца что-то не получится. Питер неопределённо пожал плечами и двинулся вперёд:

— Они не могут умереть, — не отставайте, — сначала найдём их. Разберёмся.

Мы отправились за ним. Я глянул на Хиро. Он был тихим и сосредоточенным таким... мне это нравилось. Я видел, что Хиро ничего не боялся. Виноватость с него сошла, а решимость осталась. Таким он был на Кирби-плаза, я помню.

Тут раздался дикий крик и следом отборная брань полусорванным голосом. Мы ускорили шаг, хотя я мгновенно вспотел от ужаса. Идти оказалось недалеко, и мы поспешили по коридору в ту сторону, где орал и ругался Сайлар, и только старались не ступать в подозрительные оловянные лужицы и кучи какого-то деформированного железа.

— Гэбриэл повоевал, — тихо произнёс Пит, перешагивая через баррикаду из верхних половинок боргов, вплавленных в палубу.

— Отстаньте от него, чёртовы ублюдочные уроды! — а это был голос Клэр. Бабушка за такое шлёпнула бы меня по губам и сказала: «Речь, Майка! Следи за речью, молодой человек!».

Хиро ускорил шаг настолько, что почти побежал, а Сайлар уже где-то близко снова разразился бранью, и я опять вспомнил ту ночь, когда познакомился с ним, вспомнил, как я вздрагивал, глядя из темноты на дырки от пуль в его — моей! — одежде, чёрно-багровые, настоящие. И как дыхание перехватило, когда он опрокинулся в воду.

— Не пойму, что с Кубом-то творится, — озабоченно сказал Питер, разглядывая беспорядочные стайки огоньков. Те носились по рядам индикаторов, вспыхивали безо всякой системы — рождественская иллюминация, да и только. Но некогда было тормозить и разбираться. Мы повернули ещё раз и вдруг выбежали в операционный отсек.

Хиро машинально прижал меня рукой к пухлому боку, а другой рукой закрыл мне глаза, как маленькому, и я с раздражением оттолкнул его — вот ещё, нашёл ребёнка! Я примерно представлял себе, что увижу — ну, это и увидел, только всё оказалось ещё страшнее и отвратительнее.

В открытом отсеке корабля кровь залила всю палубу, и гирлянды нежных перламутровых кишок свисали вперемешку со связками проводов с краёв сияющих баков. На двух столах были растянуты креплениями и ремнями наши бедняги, и несколько боргов усердно пытались привести их внешний вид и внутреннее содержание в соответствие с программой. Ничего у них не получалось. Отпиленная по локоть левая рука Клэр уже вырастила зачаток кости и переплетение юных сосудов, и всё это укреплялось и подрастало на глазах, и так, похоже, было во всём. На подставке между столами уже лежали в ряд четыре тёмно-коричневые печени и не меньше десятка глазных яблок со светло-голубыми и карими радужками. Борги упорно пытались вживить оптические анализаторы Сайлару и Клэр и раз за разом удаляли им левый глаз, прилаживая искусственный, но у ребят вырастали новые глаза и вытесняли протезы прочь. Дроны начинали всё заново, и когда я увидел, как Сайлар забился в путах и выстрелил круглым объективом в шлем ближайшему андроиду, меня замутило. Я никакой не маленький, вот ещё, но Питер хорошо сделал, что затащил меня обратно за угол и подвёл к пустому ложементу.

— Давай, Майка, рискнём, — сказал он решительно, — машина есть машина, верно?

— А живые люди — это живые люди, — ответил я и положил ладонь на порт. И попросил машину, так сильно попросил, пожалуйста, остановить эту дурацкую программу и не ассимилировать этих людей… Не ассимилировать против воли и не причинять боли ни землянам, ни ромуланцам, ни вулканцам, не ференги, ни клингонам, ни баджорцам, ни кардассианцам, и никому вообще, кто не просит об этом, и я ревел перед портом и просил, просил, так просил, и ощущал, как отвечает и жалуется мне Куб, как растеряна и полуразрушена противоречивыми командами машина — я знаю, она тоже живая, только по-другому.

Куб сбоил, потому что я просил его так, что машина не могла отказать, но была ещё одна воля, которая отдавала противоположные приказы. Я совсем потерялся в этом противоборстве, забыл о времени и перестал слышать звуки — и вдруг разом точно порвались невидимые нити и оторвался тяжёлый груз. Вдруг стало легко, и я ощутил, что Куб словно перестраивается и начинает работать слаженно. Открыл глаза — и увидел, что борги расходятся и возвращаются на платформы. Посмотрел на столы — и не увидел ни Сайлара, ни Клэр.

— Где они? — спросил я у Хиро, который сурово и внимательно смотрел на меня. Я вытер рукавом мокрые глаза и повторил: — Куда они делись, Хиро? Где Питер?

— Борги унесли их, Питер побежал за ними. Мы не могли до тебя докричаться. Твоя способность, Майка, она… — Хиро покрутил круглой головой и закончил: — очень страшная. Ты будто становишься частью машины. Я боялся… неважно. Нужно идти, Майка. Нужно найти их. Ты можешь найти их?

— Ну конечно, — сказал я и снова положил ладонь на порт. Теперь индикаторы не горели беспорядочно, теперь Куб сам показывал нам дорогу, и мы побежали, так быстро, как позволяли короткие толстые ножки Хиро, по коридорам, с палубы на палубу в грубых подъёмниках без стенок, куда-то вниз… к шаттлам, понял я, когда мы оказались в ангаре с аппаратами. Куб готов был расстаться с нами, и я надеялся, что повлиял на программу достаточно, чтобы они улетели из этой части Галактики и сделали то, о чём я их попросил. Ведь я технопат, мне положено договариваться с машинами. Даже с тем злым искусственным разумом, который так упорно сопротивлялся.

Из-за ближайшего шаттла выскочил Питер и махнул нам рукой. Мы подбежали к нему.

— Что ты им сказал, Майка? — спросил он. — Почему борги вышвырнули их в космос?

— Это не я! — Но Питер уже не слушал, он ощупывал шаттл, пытаясь понять, как тот открывается.

— Открой, Майка, — попросил он, — ради бога, скорей, если Куб сейчас улетит — мы их потеряем.

Я прижал руку к замку, и дверь шаттла поднялась. Открылось тесное чрево, пахнущее машинным маслом и резиной. Мы вбежали внутрь, люк закрылся, мигнул свет, включилась система жизнеобеспечения, и я снова положил ладонь на консоль, прося выпустить нас из ангара. Огромные двери начали расходиться, ожил автопилот, и в открывающейся перед нами черноте я увидел две маленькие человеческие фигурки, выброшенные в пространство. Куб сам выводил шаттл, и я больше ничего не мог сделать. Но одно следовало прояснить:

— Был ещё кто-то, Питер, кто-то пытался мешать.

— Королева, — сказал вместо Питера японец и кивнул, как будто мы нуждались в дополнительном подтверждении. — Королева должна была бороться за Куб.

— Она и боролась, — вздохнул я. — Хотел бы я знать, чью программу выполняет Куб сейчас.

Мы оглянулись и увидели через задний иллюминатор, как Куб, набирая скорость, удаляется от нас, бросая и шаттл, и двух странных особей, которых так и не сумел ассимилировать.


	7. 7. Питер Петрелли

Они дрейфовали, раскинув руки и ноги, как будто плыли по небу. Странные конструкции, которыми им пытались заменить руки, теперь летели рядом с ними на проводах, живые руки выросли снова, и снова восстановились глаза. Сейчас глаза были закрыты, я видел в обзорном окне, что голубоватые лица Гэбриэла и Клэр казались стеклянными, так обледенели. Оба они были похожи на совершенные статуэтки из стекла, зачем-то одетые в кожаные комбинезоны. Правый бок у обоих был обнажён, но на коже не осталось ни раны, ни шрама; не осталось, видимо, и той электронной начинки, которой их пытались нафаршировать. А если что-нибудь осталось, подумал я, если какие-нибудь нанозонды преспокойно циркулируют по организму и не вызывают отторжения, как же мы их определим и вытащим? Ведь Суреш не справится. У него ни лаборатории, ни толкового оборудования, одна гениальная голова, но всё-таки не настолько же гениальная? Может быть, выручит Майка?

Я посмотрел на мальчугана. Майка пялился в обзорное окно, и глаза у него были круглые, а кудряшки взмокли от пота.

— Они похожи на стеклянных человечков, — сказал он дрожащим голосом. — Представляете, а если бы нас тут не было?!

Майку явно не волновали нанозонды. Накамуру — тоже. Я снова взглянул в космос, на две брошенные фигурки.

Едва ли сейчас, в этом абсолютном холоде, они что-то чувствовали, но правая рука Гэбриэла держала Клэр за левую руку, и, видимо, это было его последним осознанным действием. И я подумал как Майка: а если бы нас тут не было? Если бы борги, отчаявшись укротить странную природу пришельцев, избавились от них, как от мусора, и улетели дальше? Те так и плыли бы вечно, не живые и не мёртвые, без надежды, что кто-нибудь на них наткнётся и вернёт в тепло и жизнь? И хотя в шаттле стало жарко и технической смазкой воняло почти невыносимо, меня продрало морозом по коже.

— Майка, — начал я.

— Да-да, я сейчас, — засуетился парнишка, — сейчас попрошу затащить их…

И послушный его воле шаттл выпустил тяговый луч и втянул оба тела в шлюз. Майка, медитирующий над консолью, скоро кивнул нам и слабо улыбнулся, и тогда внутренняя дверь шлюза зашипела и отошла, и мы с Хиро приблизились к ним.

Хиро было потянулся, но я остановил его:

— Не трогай, сейчас ты только отломишь от них что-нибудь. — И Накамура пугливо, как ребёнок, прижал к груди ручки. Так мы и оставили их лежать на полу шлюза, пока не увидели, что они не стеклянные больше и что нагрудники у них едва заметно поднимаются и опускаются от дыхания.

— Невероятная способность, — подумал я, и оказалось, что подумал вслух, потому что Хиро кивнул, присел на корточки перед Клэр и робко коснулся её гофрированного резинового плеча пухлым пальцем.

— Болельщица, — сказал он, — я сожалею, так сожалею!

— А обо мне? — хрипло спросил Гэбриэл, и Клэр молча повернула голову к своему спутнику. Хиро собрался было ему ответить, но вовремя заметил, что двое на полу замкнулись друг на друге и его ответа не ждут. Тогда он поднялся и отошёл к Майке, а Гэбриэл произнёс, задрав мокрую бровь:

— Я всё жду, когда ты скажешь мне спасибо — за то, что не чувствуешь больше боли.

— Не дождёшься, — без паузы отвесила Клэр, и тот усмехнулся:

— Ну конечно.

— Но я скажу тебе спасибо за другое, — продолжила она каким-то новым тоном. Таким, что я тоже отвернулся и отошёл к Хиро и Майке. Может быть, я знал, за что. Может быть, догадывался только отчасти. Я бывал в памяти Сайлара, и не однажды, и знал его, может быть, лучше, чем даже родного брата. Так что я был в курсе, как он умер за Элль без надежды на воскрешение. Я видел, что он не пережил смерти сына — впрочем, мы изменили это будущее. Нетрудно было совместить всё это с тем, что осталось в Кубе от нескольких боргов — попытка ассимилировать Сайлара и Клэр обошлась Кубу дорого. Возможно, дроны пострадали бы куда сильнее, если бы Сайлар не был связан присутствием Клэр. Я даже подумал, не переключал ли он их внимание на себя специально и не длил ли собственные страдания, чтобы Клэр могла напоить свою ненависть к нему и жажду мести. За это она благодарила его? Или, может быть, главное было в том, что когда Клэр осталась с космосом — и вечностью — один на один, вдруг оказалось, что её держат за руку?


	8. 8. Майка Сандерс

Тут меня поразил Питер. Я думал только о том, как здорово, что мы подоспели вовремя, и как теперь будем возвращаться обратно, а Питер вдруг сказал:

— Меня одного волнуют микросхемы у них внутри?

— Питер Петрелли, — изумился Хиро, — разве ты не видел? Их организмы отторгают всё чужое!

— Питер прав, — сказал Сайлар с пола, уже сидя и осторожно крутя левым локтем в коротком кожаном рукаве. Клэр села тоже и принялась сводить вместе части комбинезона на голом боку, и бок был весь в растаявших кровавых разводах. Сайлар машинально потянулся помочь, и так же машинально она шлёпнула его по пальцам. Сайлар зашипел, прижал руку к животу и несколько секунд пережидал боль — пальцы хоть и не отвалились, но, видно, жутко заболели, как у меня однажды, когда в Нью-Йорке выпал снег и я заигрался.

— Что-то чувствуешь? — деловито спросил у него Питер.

— Понимаю, как работает, — ответил Сайлар, поднимаясь и подходя к нам. Клэр закатила глаза и с треском оторвала что-то острое от своего комбинезона. Несколько минут она была занята, протыкая в краях прорехи дырки и продевая сквозь них тонкий провод, чтобы закрыть бок. Сайлар правой рукой ощупал свой комбинезон, нашёл три зажима и закрыл брешь на боку наглухо, не отрывая глаз от обзорного окна.

— Люди, — сказал он тонким голосом. — Вы посмотрите!

И мы впервые смогли рассмотреть всю красотищу за бортом спокойно. Болтались в борговской скорлупке посреди Вселенной и задыхались от восторга. Космос — это же такое! Такое, что и сравнить не с чем по красоте и огромности — когда не волнуешься о том, что твои друзья оказались за бортом без скафандров.

— Я даже не мечтал об этом, — сказал Сайлар, а Хиро одновременно с ним произнёс:

— Я мечтал об этом всю жизнь.

— Так как работает? — Питер первым пришёл в себя. Или, может, он между нами самый взрослый, ответственный и всё такое. Сайлар вроде старше его, но вёл себя иногда как пацан, а Питер не позволял себе расслабиться даже сейчас.

— Тут они, циркулируют по сосудам, — тихо сказал Сайлар, и Пит кивнул, как будто уже знал это. — От крупных деталей мы избавились сразу, а эти совсем крохотные.

— Нужны современные технологии! — воскликнул Хиро.

— Вот именно.

— Нужно найти «Энтерпрайз»!

— А здесь не уверен, — продолжил Сайлар, и Питер снова кивнул, а Хиро взглянул на них, как обиженный ребёнок.

— «Энтерпрайз», — повторил он тихо, словно в надежде, что его всё же расслышат и тогда поймут.

— Хиро, ну подумай сам, какова вероятность, что сейчас, тут, в двух шагах от нас пролетает «Энтерпрайз»? — рассудительно сказал Питер, и я подумал: да уж… Хоть бы кто-нибудь пролетел…

— Что это за вселенная, в которой не пролетает «Энтерпрайз»? — спросил Хиро с искренним недоумением. — Я такой не знаю! Я послал болельщицу и залде… извините, мистера Сайлара-саму! Послал их в правильную вселенную! Поэтому пусть Майка-сама посмотрит и поговорит с машиной — пожалуйста, Майка-сама! Не может быть, чтобы здесь не пролетела «Энтерпрайз»!

Клэр между тем затянула прореху, завязала провод на бантик, подошла к нам и уселась в кресло второго пилота. Теперь все смотрели на меня, и я послушно поговорил с бортовым компьютером.

— Ну что? — в нетерпении спросил Хиро, плюхаясь в кресло штурмана. Сайлар ненавязчиво устроился на подлокотнике кресла Клэр, а Питер отошёл вглубь и уселся в единственное оставшееся — посередине. Капитанское, наверное. Сиденья по бортам шаттла не в счёт.

— Шаттл говорит, что сенсоры опознали звездолёт класса «Конституция».

— А я что говорил? — спросил Хиро и пожал круглыми плечами — мол, кто бы сомневался.

— Обалдеть, — сказала Клэр. — Так не бывает.

— Бывает, — ответил я и тоже пожал плечами: — Вот, звездолёт класса «Конституция», называется «Интрепид».

— Хорошо, — сказал Сайлар, склонив голову набок и задумчиво разглядывая бантик.

— Как «Интрепид»?!! Что хорошего? — завопил Хиро.

— Много хорошего, — заметил Сайлар. — Во-первых, нас найдут.

— Во-вторых, там есть медицинский отсек, — добавил Питер, — нам не обязательно рассказывать о себе всю правду, чтобы получить помощь.

— В-третьих, слава богу, это действительно Федерация, а не какая-нибудь зеркальная вселенная, — вмешалась Клэр. — Не какая-нибудь фашистская империя, помните тот эпизод, где Чехов напал на Кирка?

— Расскажи мне после, я не смотрел, — оживился Сайлар, и Клэр заключила:

— Позорище.

Один Хиро не радовался и не мог поверить в такую несправедливость. Он выглядел настолько расстроенным, что Клэр поднялась, обняла его и сказала:

— Вселенная такая огромная, Хиро! И она правильная, в ней точно где-нибудь пролетает «Энтерпрайз»! Просто она сейчас в другом этом… как его…

— Квадранте, — подсказал я. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Хиро от огорчения вернул нас не в то место или не в то время.

Руку я забыл снять с консоли, так что едва «Интрепид» вызвал нас на связь, бортовой компьютер уже вывалил на меня кучу информации о звездолёте, от количества палуб до варп-скорости, которую он развил, спасаясь от боргов несколько часов назад. Выходило, что если бы не появление на борту Куба Сайлара и Клэр, «Интрепид» мог погибнуть, а так мы вмешались, Куб пообщался с нами и улетел, а «Интрепид» вернулся. Экипаж был почти сплошь вулканским, а вулканцы, вы же помните, одну эмоцию очень уважают. Любознательность.

И прежде, чем нас спросили о чём-либо, я уже посылал им просьбу о помощи, открыл глаза, завершив передачу, — и увидел в обзорном окне, на фоне космоса, изображение оливкового лица капитана, который спрашивал нас о чём-то на незнакомом языке и глядел на Сайлара с особой пытливостью. Я уже знал причину: шаттл рассказывал, что «Интрепид» запрашивает свой компьютер о местонахождении коммандера Спока, образы проносились в уме и, странное дело, Спок здорово похож был на мистера Грея. Я, в отличие от Хиро, новый Трек хоть и ждал, но без фанатизма, и за кастингом не следил.

А затем они опустили щиты и транспортировали нас всех разом, и перед платформой уже поджидали нас врачи и гравиносилки. Сайлара и Клэр уложили на них, не слушая возражений, и направили в медотсек, нас с Хиро и Питером просканировали, засомневались, провели над нами устройствами снова… и, окружив охраной, сопроводили туда же, следом за носилками. А я не знал и узнать не мог, что их в нас насторожило. Кроме способностей, ничего на ум не шло. Может, сканер их распознал? Я оглянулся на Питера — тот шёл спокойно, чуть ли не вразвалочку, и я тоже перестал волноваться. Это же нам на руку, что нас не разлучили. Нам бы только знать, что из ребят вынули все борговские девайсы, — и можно убираться к себе. Домой. Пусть простят нас вулканцы, что уйдём мы по-английски, не прощаясь.

* * * * *

…Хиро перенёс нас так уверенно — только почему-то не в дом, а на дорогу. Мы увидели перед собой низкий белый заборчик, у забора стояли и глазели на наш дом двое ребят лет двенадцати. Когда мы возникли у них за спиной, они оглянулись и уставились на нас. А я почему-то загляделся на Губку Боба на футболке того паренька, что потолще; ухмылка у Боба была идиотская. Паренёк от изумления при виде нас открыл рот, и только что откушенная вафля медленно свалилась ему на грудь, скользнула по Губке Бобу и приземлилась возле кед.

— Вау! — сказал он.

А второй добавил:

— Вы ролевики, что ли? Боргов косплеите? Кру-то-о!!

— Иди, мальчик, сделай себе такой костюм на Хэллоуин, — мрачно предложила Клэр, и Сайлар, развлекаясь, повернул к ней голову, разделив движение на три чёткие фазы. А он смешной.

— Робокоп, — сказал толстый ребёнок.

— Коммандер Дейта, — не согласился Хиро.

— Тебе заняться нечем? — мрачно спросила Сайлара Клэр и добавила, адресуясь уже к «Губке Бобу» и его приятелю: — Валите, дети, а то мы вас ассимилируем, — и те почтительно убрались, оглядываясь на неё и Сайлара и переговариваясь. До нас долетело только:

— …а я говорил… а ты — секта, секта…

— А почему не в дом, Хиро? —озабоченно спросил Питер, и Накамура пожал плечами:

— Это место я представлял ярче всего.

Мы шли по дорожке к крыльцу, я смотрел на опавшие листья на газоне, похожие на пережаренные кукурузные хлопья, и мне казалось, что нас не было… несколько дней, а не пару-тройку часов. Главное, мне этого времени хватило, чтобы понять, что не хочу я, как хочет Моника, спокойной тихой жизни. И возвращаться в ту гостиницу не собираюсь, а хочу остаться тут, с нашими — с Клэр, и Хиро, и Питером, и с Сайларом. И вот я шёл и думал, позволят ли мне остаться, и то ли я как-то громко думал, то ли Сайлар не врёт, что всё понимает, но он ни слова мне не сказал, а только хлопнул по плечу, когда мы на крыльцо поднялись, и я понял, что по-другому ведь и быть не может: ну где мне жить, как не с ними? Тут я пользу могу приносить, тут моя способность при деле.

В дом я вошёл уже совсем спокойный. Только что было тихо, казалось, нас не заметили, и вдруг стало шумно и многолюдно, из кухни выглянул Мэтт с малышом на руках, а из кабинета — мистер Беннет и незнакомая красивая женщина с холодной улыбкой — знаете, бывает такая улыбка, когда человек обозначает, что он улыбается, а на самом деле ему, может, наоборот, грустно.

— Клэр, — громко сказал мистер Беннет и подошёл к нам. Они с Клэр обнялись, никого не стесняясь, и Сайлар начал было тихо отступать в сторону ванной на первом этаже, но там в коридоре уже стояла миссис Петрелли и молча смотрела на него и Питера. Выражение лица у неё вообще-то нечитаемое, но Сайлар, похоже, что-то прочитал, и Питер тоже, потому что плечи у них ощутимо расслабились и никто уже никуда не спешил. Миссис Петрелли посмотрела мимо них, на меня, и мне отчего-то стало жарко и захотелось скорее сесть за компьютер и узнать что-нибудь важное.

Последним откуда-то из подвала вышел доктор Суреш с пробирками в обеих руках, улыбнулся и сказал:

— Вернулись, — а Питер посмотрел на пробирки и сказал, обращаясь ко всем сразу:

— Вам не кажется, что доктора Суреша давно пора обеспечить приличной лабораторией? — и Мохиндер посмотрел на него с уважением.

**Конец**


End file.
